popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Bisko
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 9 character, '''Bisko'. If you are looking for the BeatStream character, see BisCo.'' - 14▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = January 28th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Brown |hcolor = Brown-Tan |hobby = Talent of singing |like = Confetti |dislike = Rain |appearance1 = pop'n music 9 |appearance2 = pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 14 FEVER!, pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET (TV/Anime), pop'n music éclale |theme = Girls Rock Girls Rock Extreme (ee'MALL) Girls Punk Style Girls Rock (ee'MALL) ウォーアイニー (TV/Anime) ノンストップ☆イレーション |designer = ちょび。(pop'n 9), MAYA (FEVER!) }} Bisko is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 9. Personality いつでも明るく元気なビス子。自分を信じて夢を追いかけて そんなひたむきな女の子なのです。きっと叶うはずだよね。 Bisko is bright and energetic anytime. In pursuit of a dream of believeing yourself, She is a single-minded girl. Definitely, it supposed to come true, right? Bisko is a teenage girl with a spunky and eccentric attitude. She believes oneself and runs after a true dream of hers. Character Information See Bisko/Character Information. Appearance Girls Rock Bisko has dirty brown eyes, and hair with another color that reveals to be a dark walnut color. Bisko's bangs are sweeped and are styled in a large ponytail, while her hair is dropped on her right shoulder. Bisko is shown wearing a knee-length blouse; underneath her blouse is a green skirt. On Bisko's left wrist is a fuchsia wristband, and around her shoulder is strapped with a yellow megaphone that contains a walkie-talkie. Bisko then wears colorful and tacky legwarmers, and pink shoes. Her original color palette is confirmed in Girls Rock, in ee'MALL from Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!. Her palette is later replaced by her new appearance, in Girls Rock Extreme, when excelling to FEVER!. Girls Punk Style Bisko excels in Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!, with a tank top that has a yellow "B" on her left side. Her left arm contains an armwarmer with purple, pink, and white colors, that matches her megaphone. Bisko dons jean-styled shorts and a pair of mauve-colored boots and legwarmers. Pink sections on each are shown at the beginning of her legwarmers. Her original palette is used again in ノンストップ☆イレーション from Pop'n Music éclale. Bisko's 2P color palette have this "American" color scheme, because of her hair color altering into a pale blonde color, and everywhere on her clothing have the colors red, white, and blue: Bisko's blue eye color matches the megaphone, stripes of her armwarmer, and her socks; the red hue is spotted on a stripe, the "B" print, and her shoes; and her shorts are colored gray. Her 2P color palette is confirmed in Girls Punk Extreme, in ee'MALL from Pop'n Music 10. Later, it is shown in ウォーアイニー, from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. Other Character Comments pop'n music 14 FEVER!: イエー！みんな、いくよ！旅立ちの唄ー！！ Yeah! Everybody, let's go! Our journey song!! Trivia *The gold-colored "B" on Bisko's tank top almost symbolizes B-kun, a Bemani mascot. Gallery Animations ezgif-2-5f111042cc.gif|Neutral (9) ezgif-2-a178100449.gif|Miss ezgif-2-ccbac9e29c.gif|Lose ezgif-2-aa7fabb6b0.gif|Neutral (2P) ezgif-2-3c8c4d456a.gif|Miss ezgif-2-8d41d44988.gif|Lose Bisko 14 ani.gif|Neutral (Girls Punk Style) ezgif-2-6c4b82833e.gif|Great ezgif-2-55995f92cf.gif|FEVER ezgif-3-af414f8d1c.gif|Miss ezgif-3-a901da0f57.gif|Lose ezgif-2-4bfdef91c9.gif|Neutral (2P) ezgif-2-ef2a6835bf.gif|Miss ezgif-2-641fa0a4d5.gif|Lose Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 9 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 9